


in my blood

by bapaldeul



Series: a crazy little thing called love [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, pranksters!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapaldeul/pseuds/bapaldeul
Summary: being a normal sucking-face couple just isn't for themprompt: a college nielwink couple au where they make elaborate pranks on other members





	in my blood

**Author's Note:**

> so i tweeted asking for prompts yesterday and i took the first 10 prompts that came in!!
> 
> these are just mini drabbles for me to escape writers block and to explore as many aus as possible, so please just enjoy and leave comments at the end of each one if you like them!
> 
> happy reading :D

“Yo, hyung.”

 

Jaehwan’s tray hasn’t even _grazed_ the surface of the cafeteria table when Jihoon shoots him the most angelic smile he has ever seen descend on the other boy. He frowns, stands up straight with his tray still in his hands.

 

“Okay, something is definitely up with you.”

 

“Me?” Jihoon places his hands over his heart. “I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.”

 

“Yeah right,” Jaehwan snaps back ungracefully, scanning the area like a soldier in war. “Where is Niel?”

 

“He has a presentation scheduled,” Jihoon replies nonchalantly, munching on his very delicious cheese burger. He loves having lunch in the north faculty in school, especially on Wednesdays when the lunch lady always gives him extra fries for his extra big smile.

 

“Bullshit,” Jaehwan slams his tray down, startling Jihoon. He points a finger in Jihoon’s face. “You guys are planning something, aren’t you?”

 

Jihoon opens his eyes, wide and innocent.

 

“I wouldn’t dare – not after the last time!”

 

“It’s true,” Woojin finally testifies from the side. “Niel hyung’s project mate got sick, so they requested a few days off. They’re presenting today, I heard the professor announce it in class. You’re good to go, hyung.”

 

Jaehwan finally relaxes, taking his seat.

 

“I can’t even trust you these days. What have you become? I miss the sweet, lost angel I met during the first day of school,” Jaehwan sighs dreamily, finally digging into the food after making sure that the coast is clear.

 

Jihoon understands, after all, you can never let down your guard with either Daniel or himself around. And speaking of Jihoon’s other half who has been strangely silent for a little too long now, Jihoon begins to wonder if everything went well on his boyfriend’s end.

 

As if reading his mind, a message pops up on Jihoon’s phone.

 

**From: Partner in Crime** **♡**

(image attached)

The cheese is in the trap

The present is under the Christmas tree

My lips on yours

After this

 

**To: Partner in Crime** **♡**

Cheeky

 

Jaehwan is too busy fawning over his senior in the music programme he’s enrolled in to even notice the smirk that creeps onto Jihoon’s lips. Woojin too, is immersed in the story.

 

And well, all that is about to change.

 

“You mean _The Hwang Minhyun_ is coming over to your room today and go over your self-composed song with you?” Jihoon pretends to be very interested in this topic, which is the least to say, believable especially since he was the president of the Hwang Minhyun fan club six months ago.

 

Daniel has since asked him to step down.

 

“Yeah,” Jaehwan pretends to flip his hair. “And nothing you say right now can destroy that for me.”

 

“Actually…” Jihoon smiles. “I think I could try.”

 

Jaehwan’s triumphant smile turns into a bitter grin that Jihoon recognises from all of his and Daniel’s victims. It is the moment they know they fucked up, and the exact second they realise that things are going to shit.

 

Jihoon likes to call it the moment of truth. Daniel goes along with it because well, he’s Daniel.

 

“Please,” Jaehwan pleads. “Tell me you didn’t do anything.”

 

Jihoon whips out his handphone and relishes in the way Jaehwan’s face starts to flush; whether from anger on embarrassment. Woojin cranes his head to take a look and sighs heavily as he pats Jaehwan’s back, “Hyung, my condolences.”

 

Jaehwan’s eyes are shifty as Jihoon explodes in laughter.

 

“You fuckers!” Jaehwan yells without mercy. “He is coming to my room in fifteen minutes.”

 

“Well then,” Jihoon’s eyes glint with mischief. “You better start running.”

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel is not an artistic person.

 

But he’s a million times better than Jihoon in terms of creativity and craft so he is the obvious choice here.

 

And he’s Jaehwan’s roommate so that makes the breaking and entering part a lot easier and a lot less illegal.

 

He’s proud of his work to say the least – one hundred and one copies of a love poem Jaehwan had drunkenly wrote to some college senior three months back. Daniel had kept it and swore Jihoon to secrecy; all for their plan to fall nicely into place today.

 

Jaehwan’s side of the dorm is wallpapered in cheesy words titled to _my love hwang minhyun_ and Daniel knows that his best friend has less than ten minutes to get here before his not-so-secret crush is revealed to his crush himself.

“How could you!” Jaehwan shrieks as the door bursts open. “I trusted you!”

 

His eyes widen in shock as he sees in full glory what Jihoon and Daniel have planned out for him on this very special day. Immediately, he gets to tearing the paper off the wall but it’s not enough – it’ll probably never be enough.

 

“Minhyun hyung is a very tardy person,” Daniel smiles. “I’m sure he will be here on time.”

 

While Jaehwan somehow manages to multitask and yell expletives at Daniel and tear down his brand-new wallpaper at the same time, Daniel snuggles into the figure that sneaks to his side, watching this whole show go down.

 

“Did we overdo it?” Daniel wonders aloud.

 

“Nope,” Jihoon replies. “I think you did wonderful. It’s a beautiful sight.”

 

“Too bad Jaehwan doesn’t think the same,” Daniel pouts.

 

Jihoon tiptoes and catches him completely by surprise by pecking him on the lips.

 

“I’m proud of you.”

 

“Maybe if you two spent less time making out you would actually see what a mess you’ve gotten me into; you better thank your guardian angels I’m fast with my hands!”

 

Jaehwan is still breathing heavily when he gathers the crumpled paper in his hands. The wall is still messy with the remains no doubt, but Daniel is impressed Jaehwan actually had the skills to take everything down just before there are two knocks on their door and a handsome face peeks in.

 

“Jaehwan?”

 

“Oh, hyung!” Jaehwan smiles immediately, hiding the poem behind his back. “Hi!”

 

Daniel would love to stay and watch the rest of the shitshow go down but Jihoon is already inching him away from Jaehwan and towards their escape route. He clasps Jihoon’s hands in his and is almost blinded by Jihoon’s still embarrassed smile after.

 

An angel – in Daniel’s eyes.

 

In Jaehwan’s? Well, not so much.

 

“I… I saw a piece of writing you dedicated to me. My friends told me it was broadcasted on our college’s radio show this morning.”

 

Daniel only gets a glimpse of Jaehwan’s expression dropping before Jihoon pulls him out of the room and they’re running down the hallway that echoes with Jaehwan’s screams. They’re laughing, and Daniel’s stomach hurts but he’s happy, so happy that he’s on Jihoon’s side.

 

“You’re crazy, absolutely crazy,” Daniel swears when they’re at a safe distance away from Jaehwan.

 

“Says the one who talked his way into broadcasting his best friend’s love poem to the entire school,” Jihoon shrugs.

 

“You’re the mastermind,” he pinches Jihoon’s cheeks. “I’m just a slave to your pranks.”

 

“You’re just as evil as I am,” Jihoon folds his arms, unsatisfied.

 

Daniel loves him. He really does.

 

He loves the way Jihoon does the best slash worst pranks on all their friends and the mere effort they put into planning and carrying out the plans. He loves how Jihoon lights up when everything falls into place the way he wants it to and he loves reminiscing about all the pranks they’ve played.

 

“God, I love you so much.”

 

“Me too,” Jihoon replies, intertwining their fingers. “I think you should sleepover at my room tonight. Jaehwan hyung didn’t look too happy with us.”

 

Daniel couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> poor jaehwan don't worry he scored a date with minhyun in the end
> 
> comments are always appreciated! ♡


End file.
